Sex and Seattle Grace
by keagan's-mom
Summary: Post prom. Various pairings. Coauthored with Best Thing Since Cookies. Seattle Grace becomes a battle grounds for Addison and Derek. Their arguements are settled in unorthodox ways.


**Sex and Seattle Grace**

Addison paced the trailer, her fingers twitching almost imperceptably. She was so angry and so hurt. She didn't even know where to begin at that point. Derek's eyes followed her rapid movements, his face wary. "How could you do this to me?" she finally demanded, turning to face him.

Derek sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "You don't understand," he said.

"Don't understand?!" Addison took a deep breath to calm herself. "Explain it then." She crossed her arms over her chest, prepared to take anything he threw at her.

Derek sat forward, his head bowed slightly. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Me and Meredith are...soulmates."

Except maybe that. Addison blinked incredulously. "You're...soulmates," she said slowly, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Derek nodded slowly, though he could scarcely meet her eyes. He knew his actions really hurt her, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Addison choked on a giggle. She covered her mouth when Derek's eyebrows furrowed. On their first date, he'd confided that he didn't believe in soulmates, astrology, or fate. He did, however, believe in medicine, God, and love at first sight. She leaned against the wall, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Derek stared at her, frowning in confusion. He didn't understand why him admitting him and Meredith's status as soul mates would make her laugh.

"What's your problem?" Derek asked, almost angrily. "Are you going hysterical? Because if you are then--well, don't."

Addison couldn't believe her ears. Of all things, he thought he could control if she went histerical or not. Well she'd show him. She began to pace even faster as she thought of ways to show him just how hysterical she could be. She vaguely realized she was being quite hysterical, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

He watched her with false bravado though he was a little worried. When Addison got angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. She still hadn't really blown up at him about what had happened with Meredith. She was angry, that much was obvious, but she hadn't really blown up at him.

"Well, then," Addison said with finalty.

"Well then what?"

"Well then nothing. You don't want me to go hysterical so fine, I won't..but let me tell you something. You can't just change your mind about soulmates. You can't change your mind about us. You can't just randomly believe in something you were so dead set on not believing in."

"Add, what are you talking about?" Derek demanded exasperatedly. He suddenly felt drained, exhausted beyond belief.

"Soulmates, Derek. _Soulmates_. You don't believe in them. _You_ believe in medicine." Addison almost couldn't understand how she could go from thinking the situation so hilarious to being so angry with him.

"Fine." Derek crossed his arms over his chest defensively and raised his chin in defiance. "She's my medicine."

"Oh, _I see_," Addison said sarcastically. She fumbled for a quick, witty response. "Well, I hope you one day get a taste of your own medicine."

"Uh, I think I already have."

Addison grimaced, realizing she had walked right into that one. "That's disgusting, Derek Shepherd. I didn't need to hear that. Why don't you just storm out or something? Isn't that what you're best at? Avoiding confrontation?"

"This is my home. Why don't _you_ storm out?"

"Because you're sitting on my purse," Addison answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stared at her as if she were joking. Then slowly he stood up and handed her her purse.

"I guess you'll be leaving then?" Derek asked daringly.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING!" Addison glared at him. "You made this my home, just as much as yours. I...I..I hate you so much I'm staying here."

"So...are you angry enough to have angry sex or should we just go to sleep now?" Derek didn't think she would actually go for it, especially after what had happened between him and Meredith earlier that night.

"Don't look at me. Don't touch me. Go to sleep," she said. Then stripped completely and laid down. She dragged the sheet to just above her hips, almost daring him to touch her.

"Fine." Derek turned so that his back was to her. He felt like he was on fire, both from anger and need. She was a complete and total hell bitch. Satan was right. After telling him he couldn't look at her or touch her, she got naked and got in _bed_ with him.

"Fine," Addison said, a little disappointed that he hadn't tried anything. She actually didn't know what she would do if he did, but she was almost certain she wouldn't let him touch her. Almost. However, fighting with him was always at turn on for her and there was a distinct possibility that she would just go with it if he tried something.

"Fine," Derek ground out. He closed his eyes defiantly, ignoring his raging libido.


End file.
